Attack on Hetalia?
by armyequalswar
Summary: When the Countries of Hetalia meet Attack on Titan what will happen? (my first story don't rage if it isn't the best)
1. Chapter 1

"What just happened ? " asked a very confused titan shifter asked .

5 Minutes earlier….

As the last titan fell to the ground the remaining survey corps members let out a small sigh of relief since now they got to return to camp. Or not.

MEANWHILE IN HETALIA

"JAPAN!" yelled a very angered Germany. "Yes?'' answered a seemingly innocent Japan. " Vat is this …machine you have created?" asked a calmer Germany. "It is a ….TELEPORTER!" answered a enthusiastic inventor . Then a flash of light appeared and ALL the countries teleported (yes I know I didn't mention the rest America , France, Russia , ect.)

BACK IN ATTACK ON TITAN

"Hey Levi, you hear something?'' asked Eren. "No." is all he got for an answer from Captain Levi .

As he answered though a very , colorful group of people fell from the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow two chapters in one day! Before this starts I'd like to thank all who are following this story and those who have reviewed. Now unto the story !

After the light disappeared the group of soldiers we left off with were left in awe at the pile of mismatched people who were still screaming/yelling.

Then a dazed America said " What just happened?" nobody gave an answer until a Richtofan like Japan yelled "YES! THE TELEPORTER WORKS!". Even Levi gave a look of fear and or confusion at the Asian mans outburst. A certain titan shifter finally got the nerve to ask who they were and he would later regret asking. Then Germany, (who didn't seem fazed by this at all), introduced them to the group of frightened, confused, or wondering why they haven't fainted yet , Survey Corps members. Since the Countries don't exist to them they were 3 times more confused as before now wondering "What the heck is an America?".

3 seconds later…

A Titan then began stumbling towards them as if it was as fabulous as Captain Levi then a certain country –cough Italy cough- screamed "WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Eren explained that it is a titan and they are at war with titans. Wrong move Eren. Italy then yelled "MAKE PASTA NOT WAR!".


	3. Chapter 3

Right after Italy had to yell he ran around like a maniac and even scared the TITAN away witch earned him some very frightened looks. That left Hanji wondering if she could try to experiment and see if he could be a anti-titan weapon.

20 MINUTES LATER

While at camp the now used to the antics of the teleporting people squad was left trying to see if any of them excelled at using the 3d-mg. Then they wondered why those people are still alive. First of all the one "country" who had any skill almost fell to his death –cough Japan cough- . The one called Italy couldn't even put on the OUTFIT! Seriously he couldn't put on the little vest that they all wear. The blonde one , "Germany" managed to get pretty far but then lost his balance. Levi simply responded with " We're going back to the walls."

1 DAY LATER

"So, what should we do with them?" asked a still very confused Armin asked to his commanding officer Levi ("oh gawd I forgot to say cap-" gets tooth blown out by an angry midget. I'm such a "lucky" author ) "Armin, I simply don't know. I guess we could try to put them in the trainees but the one who looks like captain Erwin would probably kill the instructor just by looking at him angrily." Was Levi's response. Then Eren piped in with " We could send them to the settlement, right?" Just then screaming was heard Arlerting (ha ha) the Scouts in the building. No. More like all through the walls. When seeing what happened we saw Italy being lifted with into the air with on hand by Sasha. Yes, you heard SASHA. She was babbling something about killing an innocent potato…..


	4. Chapter 4

Right after Italy had to yell he ran around like a maniac and even scared the TITAN away witch earned him some very frightened looks. That left Hanji wondering if she could try to experiment and see if he could be a anti-titan weapon.

20 MINUTES LATER

While at camp the now used to the antics of the teleporting people squad was left trying to see if any of them excelled at using the 3d-mg. Then they wondered why those people are still alive. First of all the one "country" who had any skill almost fell to his death –cough Japan cough- . The one called Italy couldn't even put on the OUTFIT! Seriously he couldn't put on the little vest that they all wear. The blonde one , "Germany" managed to get pretty far but then lost his balance. Levi simply responded with " We're going back to the walls."

1 DAY LATER

"So, what should we do with them?" asked a still very confused Armin asked to his commanding officer Levi ("oh gawd I forgot to say cap-" gets tooth blown out by an angry midget. I'm such a "lucky" author ) "Armin, I simply don't know. I guess we could try to put them in the trainees but the one who looks like captain Erwin would probably kill the instructor just by looking at him angrily." Was Levi's response. Then Eren piped in with " We could send them to the settlement, right?" Just then screaming was heard Arlerting (ha ha) the Scouts in the building. No. More like all through the walls. When seeing what happened we saw Italy being lifted with into the air with on hand by Sasha. Yes, you heard SASHA. She was babbling something about killing an innocent potato…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that has been so long since I last updated Attack on Hetalia! I got a new tower and I couldn't find something like Microsoft word for a while. Now unto the story.**

Sasha now beginning to strangle the poor, poor , Italy was still infuriated about the potato. " Ma-maybe I didn't kill it but made it better." Sasha proceeded to eat the potato then every one else saw something right out of some sort off obnoxious child's show **-cough pickle and peanut cough-** . Again more titans were frightened away. **I am author so we go with any sporadic event, I am also Russian apparently.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, this series is finished and I do not plan on updating it. I want to thank everyone who read and enjoyed


End file.
